


Город засыпает, просыпается Бог

by rojhaz



Category: Bubble - Fandom, Инок
Genre: оскорбление чувств верующих
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иов 3:26, "Нет мне мира, нет покоя, нет отрады: постигло несчастье"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город засыпает, просыпается Бог

Это было больше похоже на зомби-апокалипсис, чем на просветление. Честно говоря, он не знал, что такое зомби-апокалипсис, он мог судить только по обрывкам книг и сериалов, что обсуждали знакомые. Не то чтобы он считал подобное чем-то грешным раньше, просто не любил.  
Сейчас он смотрел на себя со стороны и немного жалел, что не уделял этой стороне мирской жизни никакого внимания, но сидящий в обитом железом деревянном кресле, больше похожем на орудие пыток, чем на предмет мебели — ладно, это и было орудие пыток — человек больше напоминал труп из старых фильмов ужасов, чем что-либо другое.  
Он сомневался, что это тело — вообще его. Как может он быть таким — серо-зеленым, со всей этой тысячью язв с сочащимся из них буро-зеленым гноем, с отходящей лохмотьями кожей, которую еще больше рвали железные путы на руках и тяжелый даже на вид ошейник. Он не слышал собственного рева, мог только видеть его — по колеблющемуся горлу с изъеденной, тонкой, словно пергамент, кожей.  
Андрей почувствовал, как наливаются свинцовой тяжестью веки. Он не хотел больше смотреть на себя.  
Город засыпает. Просыпается... Кто? В эту игру он с друзьями тоже не играл толком никогда.  
Просыпается мэр? Просыпаются гангстеры? Просыпается Бог?  
Бог не проснулся.  
Проснулся сам Андрей — от дикой пульсирующей боли в предплечьях, в них словно вбили раскаленные прутья, да так и оставили. Нещадно палило солнце, и когда он попытался открыть глаза, ослеп на несколько невыносимо долгих секунд.   
Когда он вновь прозрел, он долго пытался принять осознанное — внизу стояли люди, кто-то кинул в него камень. Андрей был распят. В руках его были железные скобы, ног он уже не чувствовал, а когда попытался повести головой, в шею больно впился шип.   
Терновник.  
"Где-то это все уже было", — он отрешенно смотрел, как огромный овод жрет кожу на его плече. — "Нет мне мира, нет покоя, нет отрады: постигло несчастье."  
Он не знал, почему в голове плыли строки из книги Иова, он и без того не имел в мыслях даже роптать на Всевышнего. Он знал только, что ад уже близко.


End file.
